homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102115-UntrustworthyOracle
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle GT at 00:28 -- 12:28 AT: hey so u must be the human?? 12:29 GT: yes, i suppose i must. 12:29 GT: unless it was all an elaborate troll. 12:29 GT: in which case i must not. 12:31 AT: well it might be idk r u 12:32 AT: u could just be a troll that face painted and cropped out ur horns 12:32 GT: tough to say at this point. 12:32 GT: that wasn't a picture of me. 12:33 AT: u sent a picture??? 12:33 GT: to "olive." 12:33 GT: the one that types in gray. 12:33 GT: i assumed that was what you were referring to. 12:34 AT: to cara?? no i just got told what u guys looked like 12:34 AT: never shown 12:34 GT: oh. 12:34 AT: huh 12:34 GT: told by whom? 12:34 AT: uuuh nyarla 12:34 AT: and cara u r p much the talk of our group 12:34 AT: or was 12:34 AT: were* 12:34 AT: we kinda got sidetracked by other things 12:34 GT: wow, already famous. 12:35 GT: not like it's undeserved, but i'm surprised it happened so fast. 12:35 AT: not famous enough for us 2 worry about for long :P 12:36 GT: ha. 12:36 AT: i hear youve been giving advice on this game 12:36 GT: actually, from what i've heard i can see why you think that. 12:37 AT: that nyarla is p sure a trick 12:37 AT: ooh? 12:37 GT: rumors fly. 12:37 GT: i hear you guys have been pissing off all sorts of interesting people. 12:37 GT: it's actually kind of hilarious. 12:38 GT: a tiny part of me is starting to root for you just to see what you'll do next. 12:38 AT: like who? because apparently we got the empress of alternia on our backs 12:38 AT: not like thats new for me but 12:39 GT: just interesting people. 12:39 AT: like libby 12:39 AT: because that happened the other day 12:41 GT: oh? 12:42 AT: yea i guess it was kinda unreasonable since she isnt 12:42 AT: infaluable w/ her visions but 12:42 AT: im assuming u kno her then? 12:42 GT: the name rings an obnoxious, tedious little bell. 12:43 AT: lmfao a part of me feels the same 12:43 GT: hahahaha. 12:45 AT: does she ship u guys too? if there r more of u anyways 12:46 GT: the humans? i don't know. nor care much. shipping is stupid horseshit. 12:46 AT: mmm it is in fact getting on my nerves 12:46 GT: so yeah, she probably does. 12:46 AT: tho she seems to be aware of that now 12:50 AT: so whats ur history w/ er? 12:50 GT: she annoyed me for a while until i put a stop to it. 12:50 GT: then she stopped for a while. 12:51 GT: now she seems to be doing it again. 12:51 GT: she sticks her nose where it doesn't belong a lot, as i'm sure you've seen. 12:51 AT: she does 12:51 GT: and the only language she understands is force. 12:51 AT: it makes me a little sick tbh 12:52 GT: hahaha, that's great. 12:53 AT: both r worlds r ending soon tho and she seems to have a hand in both 12:53 AT: games? 12:53 AT: im not surprised shes bugging u more 12:53 GT: yeah. actually, if i had to guess, i'd say she's the one responsible for the games. and therefore the ends of both our worlds. 12:56 AT: mmm idk 12:56 AT: because apparently if the other troll i have to fight is allowe din the game everyone dies 12:56 AT: so shes trying p hard to stop that 12:57 GT: assuming she's being truthful with you. 12:57 GT: what if it's the other way around? 12:57 GT: what if letting him in is the only way you'll all survive? 12:59 AT: the only person whod rlly kill us all rn is ramira 12:59 AT: we all work together p well so 12:59 AT: im gonna doubt that 4 now 12:59 AT: especially since she save one of our lives and tech 12:59 AT: mine i guess?? 12:59 AT: feel kinda bad i might throw it away 01:00 GT: everyone's gotta go sometime. well, almost everyone. 01:01 AT: whos excluded form this party i want to meet them 01:01 AT: and thanks ive been kinda aware of that my whole life 01:02 GT: i dunno. the way libby talks, sounds like she's pretty old. 01:03 AT: does she? i havent noticed tbh 01:04 GT: yeah. well she doesn't let a lot slip if she can help it. i don't know if you've noticed this, but libby lies. about, like, everything. 01:04 AT: how do u kno? 01:05 GT: like i said, she's annoyed me in the past. 01:05 GT: came to me telling me the world was ending unless we played this game. fed me a bunch of misinformation that i had to figure out on my own with certain other sources who shall remain nameless, but who had much more believable evidence. 01:06 GT: tried to seduce me among a bunch of other really fucked up things for an ancient crone to do to an alien child. 01:07 GT: turns out she just wanted to use me as a doorway to start manipulating the human side of this game. 01:07 AT: hm 01:07 AT: well u got her on the seducation 01:07 AT: or w/e 01:07 AT: but what did she lie about? 01:08 GT: for starters, she implied playing the game would save the world. it won't. it's just an escape route for a handful of people. 01:08 GT: let's see, what else...? 01:09 AT: oh yea we got to that point 01:20 AT: whats ur name? 01:20 GT: jack detrich. 01:20 AT: ooh weird u just got 4 letters 01:20 AT: nice 2 meet u jack im aaisha irquen 01:21 AT: the heiress of alternia 01:21 GT: ah, yeah, i think i heard about you from "olive." said your blood color was the highest. i had actually meant to talk to you. 01:21 AT: it is! kinda annoying somethimes 01:21 AT: about hwat? 01:22 GT: you know what they say. "lonely at the top." i thought libby might try to come after you like she came after me, take advantage of the isolation that no doubt stems from being so high rank to wrap you around her little finger. 01:23 AT: she didnt 01:23 AT: she kidna went 4 serios first 01:23 AT: and was rlly 01:23 AT: forward 01:23 AT: which pissed me off a bit and shes been sending pics apparently 01:23 AT: its rlly irritating 01:23 GT: yeah. she'll do that. it's how she was with me. i wasn't experienced enough with romance to realize how creepy it was at the time. but now that i've seen the real her... 01:24 AT: howd you see the real her? 01:25 GT: i don't mean like in person. i mean like see who she really was. 01:25 GT: after reading those files and seeing her reaction to a measly human daring to stand up to her. 01:26 AT: bro u kinda hacked her private server 01:26 AT: wtf u expect 01:26 AT: liki would 100% kicck ur ass if u did that to me 01:26 GT: yeah, well. i was just having some fun. 01:26 AT: thats r00d 01:27 AT: thats rlly r00d 01:27 AT: id be careful who youre talking 2 01:27 AT: after hearing thats why ur not trusting her 01:27 GT: she gave me reasons to mistrust her. 01:27 GT: and that's why i hacked her server. 01:27 AT: other than her being mad u hacked her shit? 01:28 AT: how do u kno ur other source of info isnt doing the same thing u think shes doing? 01:29 GT: you can never know that sort of thing for sure. but i know what my other source of info is getting out of their arrangement with me. i have no illusions that they are my friend or that they like me. it's just business. 01:29 GT: and i find it easier to trust someone who's up front about their agenda. 01:30 AT: mmm 01:30 AT: are we gonna clash jack 01:30 AT: the humans and the trolls 01:30 GT: i don't know. maybe. at first i was pretty certain we were. 01:31 AT: but now? 01:31 GT: i don't intend to play libby's game, i can tell you that much. if you guys are and if we have to fight you to oppose her? maybe. 01:31 AT: if she is using us as you say 01:31 AT: i can promise you i will be the first to strike 01:32 GT: in that case we can probably be friends. 01:33 AT: im kinda glad :) because i get the feeling we may need each other at some point 01:33 GT: definitely. 01:33 GT: okay, i've got to go. i'm glad to see you guys aren't being taken in by libby's bullshit, though. 01:34 AT: mm 01:34 AT: that remains to be seen but im aware at least 01:34 AT: so 01:34 AT: thanks jack 01:34 GT: no problem. 01:34 AT: id like to kno about your contact eventually! troll u laer 01:34 GT: talk to you later. -- gaslampTragedian GT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:34 -- Category:Jack Category:Aaisha